Memories
by stars above heaven
Summary: it's mimato. it's pretty sad well i think it is. just read it and u'll find out why it's sad


It was quiet throughout the hospital 

Okay this is a sad story well most of the ppl in my class thought so. Ya it was a homework assignment. I had to write a short story that's why it's kinda formal but it's not 2 formal I changed it a bit. In my real story, I didn't use Matt and Mimi name I decided to change it and use it as a fanfic I think it really fits. Oh ya it's mimato if u haven't figured it out already. This is a really short story but I like it and so does "Lady_Sakura" if u haven't noticed we know each other and she's in my class she's read this fic before. But u don't care so just read the fic. Once again a warning it's **SAD**. Oh and it doesn't really follow the digimon plot although it talks about camp.

****

MEMORIES

It was quiet throughout the hospital. The only sounds were the beeping of machines. It was empty, only nurses, a few doctors, and one girl were there. A girl named Mimi. The girl was in a room about ten doors from the front desk. She was sitting beside a bed. In the bed was a guy. He looked about 17 years old. He was just lying there, no movement only his slight breathing causing his chest to move up and down a little. Mimi was watching him sleep. Her eyes were red from crying. She hadn't seen the guy since she moved away to New York a few years ago. They had kept in touch but recently they started growing farther apart. She slid her hand over to his and held it. It seemed as if she never wanted to let go. She started to remember the day they met. It was about five years before. They were at a camp. Both of them were bored to death when they just started talking. She found out that he was at the camp to try to "socialize", or as his dad put it "to get on attitude adjustment." They both became friends fast. During that week at camp they would do almost everything together. Since then, they had always hung out. A moan interrupted her thoughts. She looked over at her friend. He was partially awake. He looked like he was in pain. She looked at the morphine; it was empty. She stood up for the first time in about two hours. Then she walked out to find a nurse. She came back into the room with a nurse ready to change his morphine. Mimi asked the nurse if she knew what happened to him. 

"You mean you don't know?" asked the nurse surprised. The girl shook her head. "Well," the nurse started, "he got into an accident, the report was that he was going to visit one of his close friends, but when he was passing an intersection a car came speeding and crashed into him. That's all I know, but from the things they found in his car I think he was going to visit someone more then a friend if you know what I mean," she said with a peculiar grin on her face. "He had a dozen roses and the weird thing is he isn't from around here. He had plane tickets and his ID said he was from someplace else. I can't remember where, I think it was Japan or a place like that," she said as she left the room.

Mimi sat back down beside the bed and looked at the guy again. He was sound asleep because of his medication. To her he looked like an angel all calm and peaceful. She leaned back in her chair and started staring at the ceiling. 

"Beep…beep…beep…" the sound of the machine was getting softer as the girl closed her eyes and started to doze off. She started dreaming about the first fight she had with him. It was a dumb fight but it was their first. They started arguing about this girl. She thought that he wasn't going to pay that much attention to her because he was starting to be friends with this other girl. They just kept arguing. In the end they stayed friends. They made a pact that nothing was ever going to interfere with the strong friendship they had. 

Half an hour later she woke up at the sound of two voices. She opened her eyes and saw a nurse and a doctor. They were checking up on the guy. 

"How is he?" the girl asked the doctor.

"He's going to be fine," the doctor lied. His voice was a little shaky; she knew he was lying. "You know what happened to him right?" the doctor questioned.

"Yes, a nurse informed me," she replied in a soft tone.

"Are you related to him?" the doctor asked.

"No, just a _really_ close friend," she emphasized the word "really".

"Okay," he said simply and left with the nurse trailing behind him.

The girl relaxed as the doctor and the nurse left.

"Matt," she whispered meaninglessly just wanting to say his name.

She leaned over the railing on the bed and started to remember the time Matt stood up for her in one of her fights with a close friend. He stayed by her side the whole time and helped her with the argument. She also remembered the time they would talk on the phone for hours she also remembered the high long distance bills she had. They talked about everything they did that day and other boring things. She told him everything and anything that came into her mind. She told him what she was going through, how she felt, all of her problems. She trusted him a lot; and same with him, he trusted her a lot. The only thing she never told him was how much she liked him more than a friend. 

"Excuse me," she heard someone say. She snapped out of her flashback to come back to reality. The nurse that changed Matt's morphine was there. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Mimi," she replied.

"These belong to you then," the nurse said handing her a dozen roses. "I guess you were the person he was going to visit," she said and walked out.

Mimi just stared at the roses and looked Matt. "He can be so sweet sometimes," the girl thought out loud as she laid the roses down in the seat next to her. "It's all my fault. If Matt hadn't come to visit me he wouldn't be here."

She looked at him and started to cry. She cried a lot that day in the hospital. As she cried she thought about how the guy might feel, just lying in a bed with all those injuries, helpless. She thought about the time that he asked her out on an "unofficial" date. He didn't really call it that but she thought it was. They went to see a movie with a group of people that they knew. She felt uncomfortable going out on a date with a friend. Sure she liked him but he was like a brother to her. After that, they decided to just stay friends. She remembered the time her dad was sick and she was worried about him. She cried almost everyday. Matt would comfort her and he would let her cry on his shoulder. Right now, what she needed was a close friend to get her through all that was happening. Right now, she needed Sora. She looked down at the bed. Matt looked helpless. Just then, he opened his eyes. 

"Thank-you for the roses they mean a lot to me," Mimi said softly

"You're welcome," the 17 year old Matt responded softly almost in a whisper. He started to move his hand to hers and gently touched it. Then he put her hand in his and said in a soft tone, "Never forget about me, keep me in your heart forever."

Mimi looked surprised, "You're not going to die, I know you're not. You're strong." She said practically crying, "you're not going to die. It's all my fault you're here. It's all my fault you're here lying in this bed dying." She started crying again. Matt started to close his eyes. "I don't want you to die. I care about you too much. I like you too much for you to die." It was too late; he was already fast asleep.

Mimi was crying so hard that she could barely breath. As she cried she remembered the last time, she cried this much. It was the day she left. They were in the airport waiting for the plane. She was embraced in the Matt's arms crying. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold necklace with two hearts on it. He grabbed her hand and placed the necklace in it. 

"I'll miss you. Keep this necklace close to you always."

She gave him a huge hug for the last time as they called her flight number. 

"I read somewhere that you always keep the things that you love and cherish close to your heart, so that's where I'll always keep you," were his last words before she left.

"Beeeeeep," a long, high-pitched beep interrupted her thoughts for the last time. 

"What have I done? It's all my fault that he died," the girl sobbed. It was over. Everything was over except for the memories that would always stay in her heart and mind forever.

* * *

Well that was it what did u guys think? Please r/r. I want ur opinion. Oh and if ur wondering if I have problems I don't. I just felt like writing a romance based on some of my experiences. I didn't move to New York or anything but one of my close friends moved to Halifax so I kinda switched it around. And to the Americans that don't know where Halifax is it's on the eastern coast of Canada. Well tell me what u thought.

I'm out. Peace.


End file.
